Falling For You
by JaMeSwEeTiE4eVa
Summary: DISCONTINUING! sorry but i dont like my story so im done with it ... sorry
1. The Beginning So boring aint it

NOTE: I own nothing J.K. Rowling owns it all except the things that seem unusual.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction story so it might not be too good! Its gonna be corny but work with me people! Please read n review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****CHAPTER 1**** Lily Evans was a beautiful girl. Her hair flowing red and her eyes a sparkling emerald green. But she never showed that beautiful side of her, she always had her up in a messy bun and her big glasses covered her amazing eyes. Lily loved everything and everyone at Hogwarts especially one thing.the Mauraders. They were her best friends at Hogwarts. James Potter was a handsome popular boy. His black hair was always untidy and his eyes a deep ocean blue. James loved three things at Hogwarts: his group the Mauraders, Quidditch, and girls. The Mauraders were in every class together, and always sat near eachother thinking up new pranks to play on people. In Transfiguration class, Siruis Black leaned over to James and whispered to him; " I have a good prank." "What is it?" "I can't tell you, Professor McGonagall's looking at us." "Okay." "I'll tell you later"  
  
James nodded his head.  
As they were walking down the corridors to the Great Hall, they ran into Snape. "Hello Severus." James said codly.  
"Hello James, Sirius." Replied Snape.  
Sirius leaned over to James and whispered "throw a spitball at him when he turns around."  
James nodded.  
Snape turned around, and when he did, James threw a spitball right at the back of his neck. James and Sirius were bent over laughing hysterically. Right when Snape was about to punch them, Professor McGonagall came up to them.  
  
"What in the name of broomsticks are three doing?" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "well." "Uh." "See what happened was."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You three have detention together cleaning the trophies in the trophy room at 6:00. Don't be late and don't bother using magic." She demanded.  
  
"But Pro." started Snape "No 'buts' Mr. Severus. The punishment is final." She said sternly, and then walked away.  
  
Sirius and James didn't mind getting detention since they had one every day. But Snape on the other hand never had detention and wasn't expecting to ever get it. Snape looked at James and Sirius sternly.  
"Why are you so upset Snape?" said James  
" Yeah, I mean its just one detention, I mean it's not like it's going to ruin your reputation because you'd have to have one to have it ruined." Sirius said (A/N: sorry it sounds mean but I couldn't think of anything else)  
James and Sirius were laughing, but Snape was furious. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Please r/r . my nezt chapter will be up shortly . sorry if it suxed but this iz my first story so please r/r and give me ideas wut to do! Thx  
  
mammothboardergal 


	2. The Piece of Parchment and Detention Sec...

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner; I've just been really busy! So here's the next chapter . hope you enjoy! NOTE: I own nothing J.K. Rowling owns everything . except the things that seem unusual.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When James and Sirius went back to the common room, they saw Lily and Remus sitting next to the fire doing their homework.  
  
"Hey Lils and Remus." Said James and Sirius together.  
  
"Hey. Why weren't you guys in the Great Hall today for dinner? Did you guys play a prank without us?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
"Kind of. We got into trouble for throwing a spitball at Snape by Professor McGonagall. She gave us detention at 6:00 tonight, with Snape no less." Said Sirius.  
  
"6:00? Well you better get going, it's almost 6 now!" said lily.  
  
James looked at his watch. Sure enough it was almost 6:00. James and Sirius ran out of the common room so fast, Lily's papers fell to the ground. As soon as they ran out of the portrait, James' girlfriend, and also Lily's roommate, Alexis Babbadewl, came into the common room.  
  
Alexis was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde and her eyes a sky blue. Her two best friends Nicole Smith and Natasha Mead were right behind her. Lily never really liked Alexis much; she always thought she was a stuck-up, nosey person just like her sister Petunia.  
  
Alexis, Nicole, and Natasha all sat down on the couch together discussing something privately, but quite loudly.  
  
".so who are you going to ask to the dance?" asked Natasha to Nicole. "I don't know, I was thinking ." said Nicole, but she faided off by the noise of the first years coming into the common room. (A/N: I know I didn't mention what year they were in last chapter . they're in 4th year.)  
  
Lily leaned over to Remus, who was working on his Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Did you know there was a dance?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, it's posted over there on the News Bulletin Board." Answered Remus who didn't take his eyes off his parchment.  
  
Lily looked over at the board. Sure enough near the Qudditch Try-outs and Hogsmeade Dates, there was a piece of decorative parchment that said:  
  
HALLOWEEN DANCE!  
The back to school dance will be held on 31 of October  
in the Great Hall at 6:00 evening. Dress robes only!  
  
Lily never saw this notice and knew that she would be going to the dance dateless like usual. She didn't care though, she was use to it, and she rarely ever went anymore. She usually just stayed in the common room working on other things. She looked over at Alexis, Nicole, and Natasha all giggling and asking eachother about the dance. It bothered Lily about how Alexis would be going with her best friend James, but she ignored this thought andwent back to doing her homework.  
  
********DETENTION********  
  
Sirius, James, and Snape were all in the trophy room doing their detention by cleaning the trophies. Sirius and James were discussing the dance while Snape was muttering under his breath.  
  
"So are you going to ask Alexis to the dance?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Duh, she is my girlfriend." Replied James. "Who are you asking?"  
  
"Well-er-I was thinking about asking ." Sirius said nervously.  
  
"Who?" asked James anxiously.  
  
"Er, well, Lily. Because since I know her really well, and she's a good friend, and I feel comfortable around her, and she usually never goes, because she never has a date." Said Sirius quickly before James could say anything.  
  
Snape over heard what Sirius said and turned around. "Do you really think, pretty, perfect Lily Evans would go with you Sirius Black the rebel, player to the dance." Said Snape coolly.  
  
"Yea, I do. We're best friends and I think she would say yes." Replied Sirius sternly.  
  
Snape just snickered and went back to cleaning trophies.  
  
"Forget Snape, he's just trying to get to you." said James.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Said Sirius trying to calm down.  
  
"So Lily huh? Cool." James said.  
  
"Yeah, I just started kind of liking her, so I thought I'd ask her."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Do you think she'll say yes?" asked Sirius quite nervously as they were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room from detention.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Said James.  
  
James thought the idea of Sirius asking Lily was pretty weird since they were his best friends. But James then remembered that he was going with the hottest girl at Hogwarts so it didn't matter to him. Whatever made his best friends happy was fine with him!  
  
A/N~ hey. Thanx for reading . I hope you enjoyed it . hopefully the next one will be up soon! Please r/r . if you have any ideas go ahed and tell me! and ill try to add them! 


	3. The Slytherins and the question

First off I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you soooo much it meant so much to me! I haven't got a flame so far! **(Jumps with joy)** sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner I just decided to read other people stories first!  
  
I o u a name-thx for the suggestions! They helped a lot! And I just want to say I'm in love with your stories! They're so damn good! Hehe . thank you sooo much for being my beat-reader!  
  
Freakyfroggurl22-thx . I'm really glad your enjoying my story! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
PhoenixP-40-hey! Yea I decided to change it around . I've decided to write the one you read at my house in another story! Is that ok with you n***lover! Hehe  
  
Anyway on with the story! DISCLAIMER: O yea I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize the others are made by the best author J.K. Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
It was 2 days before the "Halloween Dance" and Sirius still hasn't asked Lily to the dance. James, Remus, and Peter had already asked people to go with them. James was going with Nicole, Remus was going with Alexis, and Peter was going with Natasha. The only thing left, was for Sirius to ask Lily. (A/N: you'll see why James is going with Nicole and not Alexis shortly!)  
  
Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, discussing the dance. Sirius was enjoying his bacon, when James leaned over to him.  
  
"So, why haven't you asked Lily yet, the dance is coming up really soon." James asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm waiting for the right moment." Sirius replied.  
  
"Well, when's the right moment." James asked.  
  
"You'll see . don't worry, it will be soon."  
  
!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!  
  
It was their first class, Potions, with the Slytherins no less. (A/N: sorry if that sounded mean to all those Slytherin likers!) The Gryffindors and Slytherins took their seats. In the front row were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sitting next to each other. In the back were Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alexis, Nicole, and Natasha. James sat next to Alexis while the others sat together. James kept holding Alexis' hand under the table and they kept passing notes to each other. Lily was getting so sick of it, she thought she was going to puke! Lily got an idea *light bulb*. She took out another piece of parchment and wrote to James.  
  
I have a good prank to pull at the end of dinner!  
  
What is it and to who? . James answered excitedly as soon as he read the note.  
  
On the Slytherins of course, who else?! First we'd sneak into they're common room. Then, we'd go to up their dormitories and get out their robes and put a spell on it that they can't see that flashes WE LOVE THE GRYFFINDORS! Then, we'd put make up on all the boys, but they wouldn't be able to see it. We'd do the same to the girls except we'd dye their hair wacky different colors, and put spells on their make-up so when they put it on it turns their face all- weird. Then, once we go out we can change their password so they wouldn't be able to get in!(A/N: I don't know if that's possible but oh well) It would be so funny! And since it has the Gryffindors on it you and Sirius would get your detentions. **(A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this but Sirius and James are competing to see who gets more detentions in the school year. Also, I know it's a really stupid prank, but I couldn't think of anything else!)**  
  
That sounds like a great idea.it's brilliant!  
  
I know. Tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter. **Lily notices James getting all cuddly and sweet-talking with Alexis**Stop that James it's making me sick! **Pretends to barf** James started laughing.  
  
Once they were out of Potions, and walking down the corridors to Charms they were discussing the prank Lily thought of, all of them except James who was with Alexis.  
  
"Er.Alexis." Said James uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes?" Said Alexis fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's such a good idea if we keep going out anymore . but we can still be friends" said James quickly.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Alexis trying to look very sad while doing a puppy face.  
  
"Well yea." Said James  
  
Alexis walked away from James pretending to cry.  
  
!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!  
  
It was finally the end of the day, and everyone was in the Great Hall having dinner. The Marauders and Lily were discussing their prank on the Slytherins tonight.  
  
"So, when are we going to do the plan?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, we'll go to up to their House when everyone's sleeping . we'll use James's invisibility cloak." Replied Lily.  
  
"Do you think we can all fit underneath it?" asked James.  
  
"Well, Peter isn't going, he says he has other things to do." Said Remus.  
  
"Oh, ok well we probably can, it's worth a try." Said Lily.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They decided they'd go up after they thought everyone was asleep.  
  
All four of them (not including Peter he was somewhere else) went up back to the Gryffindor common room. James and Remus were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Lily sat on the chair next to the fire doing her Charms essay. Sirius was doing the same. He had a great idea to ask Lily to the dance. Since Lily was really good at Charms and he wasn't he decided to ask her for her help on the essay. Of course she said yes. Sirius wrote his essay and asked Lily to check it over. She took the piece of parchment and at the end it said on it  
  
Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me please?  
  
Lily looked at Sirius who was smiling looking rather nervous at what her answer would be. Lily handed back the piece of parchment to Sirius, with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's really good." She said. And walked a few feet away.  
  
Sirius had thought she didn't see the question at the bottom. Just then Lily turned around.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sirius by the way, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Sirius looked relieved.  
  
!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!  
  
It was late at night, and it was time for Operation: PRANK THE SLYTHERINS! James went upstairs into his dormitory to get his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Then he came back downstairs and everyone got under the cloak. They headed toward the Slytherin house. Once they got inside the common room, they headed up towards the boys' dormitory. They pulled out their robes and put the spell on it that flashed WE LOVE THE GRYFFINDORS! Next, Lily pulled out her make-up she got from Natasha and Nicole (they were nice to her) and started to put it on the boys. Then they went over to the girls' dormitory. They did the same to their robes, died their hair wacky different colors, and infected their make-up. After they were done, they headed back to the Slytherin Dormitory.  
  
"Hold up." Said Sirius. He pulled what looked like 30 small little lopsided balls out of his pocket and placed them everywhere.  
  
Once they were back in the corridors and had changed the Slytherin password they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Once they got inside they sat down next to the fire laughing hysterically.  
  
"What were those small demented looking things you placed everywhere Sirius?" asked Remus laughing in between.  
  
"Oh, those were these new things I got from a 7th year. They're miniature Dungbombs that are voice active. So when they hear someone talking they go off! I thought it would be funny!" said Sirius still laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well, I'm tired now, I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Said Remus who was followed by Sirius  
  
"Night." Said James and Lily at the same time.  
  
Lily and James were the only ones left in the common room.  
  
"So, today was some day. I mean you dumping Alexis and then the prank." Said Lily.  
  
"Well, yea . I guess." Replied James. James and Lily looked at each other and for the first time James saw how amazing and beautiful her green eyes were. Lily for the first time saw how enchanting his deep blue eyes were. Lily felt embarrassed.  
  
"Er. I'm tired good night." Said Lily, then walked up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Good night Lils." Said James after her.  
  
And with that James also left the common room.  
  
!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!  
  
It was the next morning and everyone was in the Great Hall having breakfast. When the Slytherins had come in, everyone was laughing hysterically. The Slytherins had no clue why everyone was laughing because they couldn't see the prank! Professor McGonagall stood up  
  
"Who is responsible for this prank?" she said trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"We are!" said James and Sirius proudly standing up.  
  
"I assume you know your way to detention." She said  
  
"Yes mam." They both said.  
  
They bowed at everyone and left the Great Hall with a loud applause behind them!  
  
!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡! ¡!¡!  
  
WHEW! I think that was my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! I know it was probably kind of confusing and they were some twists, but the story just kind of wrote itself. I didn't expect any of this to happen. But oh well it turned out ok! Please r/r  
  
O by the way I need a beta-reader and I might change my pen name to Jamesweetie4eva! I'll tell you in the next chapter if I do or not! Just a heads up! So yea! Next chapter will be up really soon 'cause I already wrote it out! It's about the Halloween Dance!  
  
Ps~ I don't think I'm going to write a chapter about James and Sirius in detention because it might mess up the rest of the story and I don't have any ideas either . but if you really want me to write one . just tell me and give me some ideas and I'll email you or review you telling you if I can or cant deciding if it doesn't ruin the rest of the story! Well BYE  
  
Please r/r!!!!!!!  
  
ROCK ON BABY! 


	4. not the dance quite yet

Hello people, I know I haven't updated in like a month.but please forgive me! I really am sorry but I finally updated so here is my story but before you read please read the thing below  
  
READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: I have decided to re-do my 3rd chapter a little bit so you MUST read the 3rd chapter before you read this one, otherwise this chapter will make no sense to you. I am sorry I did this to you, but it goes better with the way the rest of the story is going to go.thanks. Oh yeah and also, I've decided that they are in their 7th year and not 4th sorry but I didn't want to go all through 4th year to 7th year! I'm TERRIBLY sorry! Please forgive me!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER-I do not own anything that you recognize therefore do not sue me! thanks  
  
*-*GETTING READY AND GOING TO THE DANCE, BUT NOT QUITE AT THE DANCE YET *-*  
  
It was the 31st of October and the day of the Halloween Dance. Everyone was so excited, especially the girls, they all had already went up to their dormitories to get ready. That was all except, Lily. She didn't need 6 hours to get ready. All she needed was about an hour. So instead of rushing upstairs right after the last class, she decided to walk back to the Gryffindor common room to play a game of Exploding Snap with Remus.  
  
Remus and Lily had been playing for about an hour until Remus looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 hours before the dance started.  
  
"I'm going to go up to my dormitory and get ready for the dance, okay Lils?" Remus said getting up from the table he and Lily had played Exploding Snap at.  
  
"Are you serious Remus?! Are you like a girl and need 2 hours to get ready for some stupid dance?" Lily asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Lily. I just want to-"  
  
"Impress your date Nicole. I know I know." Lily said jokingly while rolling her eyes.  
  
Remus laughed and started walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Lils, to answer your question, no I'm not a girl I'm a guy, you can check if you don't believe me." Remus said jokingly and turned around.  
  
"You sound like Sirius." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Well, I do hang out with the guy." Remus shrugged and walked away.  
  
Lily was left all alone in the common room for about 5 minutes, until the portrait opened, and revealed the charming James Potter. (A/N: sorry but I think James is REALLY charming! Lol)  
  
James noticed Lily and walked over to her and sat across from her at the table she was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Lils!" James said really perky.  
  
"Okay, never do that again." Lily said dully yet jokingly.  
  
"Okay." James said in his normal voice.  
  
"So, why aren't you getting ready for the dance like the rest of the female population at Hogwarts?" James asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't need like 60 hours to get ready for a social get together that only lasts for a couple of hours and that are mostly disgustingly dramatic, where everyone basically has a snogfest with one another. Besides, I already know what I'm wearing." Lily said flat out.  
  
"Well, that was a basic flat out honest answer." James said in a joking manner.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs to my dormitory and get ready for the dance now." Lily said while getting up from her seat at the table.  
  
"Weren't we just talking about how you don't care how you don't need a long time to get ready?" James said raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Well, according to the metallic music changing clock over there hanging on the wall, its about 56 minutes until the dance starts." Lily said in a mocking voice pointing to the clock.  
  
"Oh, I knew that" James said.  
  
Lily gave him one of those "sure yea did" looks and walked away from him heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
James watched Lily go up the stairs and couldn't help but love her. James thought about what he just was thinking and shook his head and thought to himself.  
  
No James, you only love her as a best friend. Anways, you have the most perfect girlfriend already, and besides Lily is just your best friend anyways, and that's all she'll ever be, right?Oh, please Alexis. James loves you, he's YOUR boyfriend not that stupid red-head Evans. And if she ever interferes, she's going to wish she never came to Hogwarts.  
  
¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ?  
  
Lily was up in her dormitory all by herself since the other three girls had gone downstairs already. Lily was looking at herself in the mirror. What she saw in the mirror wasn't herself. It was some sort of beautiful monster which wasn't Lily. The creature had its hair down instead of up, and she could see its eyes perfectly because it didn't have huge glasses on.  
  
Lily was afraid of going downstairs, because she didn't want to be criticized of the way she looked. She looked at herself in the mirror again, before realizing that the beautiful monster was the REAL her. This was her, Lily Elizabeth Evans.  
  
She walked over to her bed, sat down, and looked at her alarm clock which she charmed to have the background of a snow scene changing to a sunset beach. The clock read 5:55, it was 5 minutes until the whole population of Hogwarts would swarm into the Great Hall for the dance, and criticize one another of how they looked and who they went with. Lily didn't see the point of going, but she had a date for the first time and decided that this could actually be fun for once.  
  
Lily got up from her bed, looked at the mirror one last time, sighed and turned around to the door. She opened it and walked downstairs.  
  
¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ?  
  
"Come on James lets go it's five minutes before the dance." Alexis said gently tugging on his arm James looked at his watch, Alexis was right it was 5 minutes before the dance.  
  
"Okay, lets-"  
  
Before James could finish his sentence, he saw Lily walking down the stairs, looking the most gorgeous he had ever seen her before.  
  
Sirius realized this too. He looked at Lily his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open.  
  
It was true, Lily looked absolutely dead-drop gorgeous.  
  
Lily was wearing a red spaghetti strapped belly shirt that had very small silver stars all over it. She had a black long skirt with black bead stars dangling on the bottom of it. Her belly-button ring was a crescent moon that changed silver to gold with three dangling stars that slowly rotated and changed colors. Her hair was let down in its natural way, which was in loose ringlets on the bottom. She had two strands of her hair in the front pinned back with bobby pins that had black stars on top of them. (A/N: like in What A Girl Wants in the scene where Amanda Bynes is at Peaches and Pears ball, that's how her hair is like Amanda Bynes in that scene.) She had contacts in that revealed her enchanting sparkling emerald green eyes. She was wearing a very natural shimmering tan eye shadow. She painted her nails and toenails black that had a topcoat of red stars, and had on black flat flip-flops.  
  
(A/N: I know I know, that in the 2nd chapter it says dress robes only, but I imagine the dress robes like a bath robe lol and I didn't want Lily wearing one so please bare with me! Thanks)  
  
Lily felt really embarrassed since all the guys and even the girls in the common room just stared at her as she walked down the stairs. She didn't like the attention because she wasn't use to it; she was use to just being the Marauder's friend or the redhead weird Evans girl. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, which to her felt like an eternity.  
  
"WOW, uh, you look stunning Lily!!" said Sirius in a bit stuttering voice.  
  
Lily cheeks turned a cherry color from blushing.  
  
"Thank you Sirius, you look very handsome yourself." Complimented Lily.  
  
"Oh, these are for you." Sirius said putting out the lily flowers in his hand.  
  
"Since you know your name is Lily I got you lily flowers." Chuckled Sirius nervously.  
  
Lily laughed. She noticed right away that Sirius was really nervous, because when he is he just rambles on and makes no sense.  
  
"Thank you very much Sirius, that was very kind of you." Thanked Lily taking the flowers from Sirius' hand.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" asked Remus standing in back of the portrait.  
  
"Yea." They all said  
  
Sirius held out his arm and Lily put her arm through his.  
  
"Okay, well lets go." Remus said  
  
"James sweetie are you ready?" Alexis asked her boyfriend suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, what, yea I'm ready lets go." James said hesitantly.  
  
James continued to stare at Lily. He couldn't believe that this was his best friend, the girl that he has known since their first year together, the girl he had played pranks with on people, and the girl that he never thought of in his life ever to be beautiful. And here she was standing in front of him looking as gorgeous as possible. Inside of him, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy.  
  
¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ? § ¿ § ¿ § ?  
  
well that was my 4th chapter! Sorry it took so long to write I just had MAJOR writers block! But I already started my next chapter were they are at the dance so that should be up very shortly! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and once again I apologize for the wait but please read and review!  
  
ROCk oN!  
  
*-*jamesweetie4eva*-* 


End file.
